Welcome to Russia Mr Katsuki
by lovesnow3
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor meetup with one of Viktor's old friends during the cup in Russia, and Yuuri learns more about his coaches past. (starts two weeks after episode 7, OCs involved)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The plane landed in St. Petersburg, and Yuuri was anxiously looking out the window. It was his first time in Russia as well as making it to the second round of qualifying competitions for the grand prix. Viktor was sitting in the seat next to him eyes forward as the plane coasted to the gate, and Yuuri couldn't help but wonder if Viktor was excited to be back home, but then with that thought worry overcame him thinking that Viktor might decide to stay after the completion and not come back to Hasetsu to keep being his coach.

"Yuuri lets go." Viktor's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Yuuri looked over Viktor was standing in the aisle retrieving their carry one bags from the overhead compartment, "We had better hurry. An old friend of mine is going to pick us up." He slung his own bag over his shoulder and holding Yuuri's out with his free hand. Without a word Yuuri nodded and took his bag hugging it to his chest as he stood up, and followed Viktor out of the plane and into the airport.

Yuuri watch as Viktor pulled out his cell phone, and turned off the airplane mode before dialing and placing it to his ear. Yuuri knew he must be calling to see where the person who was set to pick them up was as he followed Viktor through customs and then towards baggage claim. Yuuri knew when whoever Viktor was calling had finally picked up because the silver haired man switched from is normal tone of voice when he spoke to Yuuri in English to a slightly harsher tone of voice that came with speaking his first language. He was on the phone for only a couple of minutes looking around and over the heads of the other people crowded around the baggage claim, before saying one thing more and hanging up, before sliding his phone back into the pocket of his sweatshirt. "They're here so we just need to grab our things and head over there." Viktor nodded into the direction of the far wall, before turning his attention to the conveyer belt where bags had already began to drop onto and circle around.

The two men found their bags eventually and then made their way towards the far wall, Viktor looking around once again trying to find his friend, "I would have sworn that they were over here." He said quietly, yet still loud enough for Yuuri to hear.

"Viktor!" A voice echoed not far from where the pair stood. The two turned around to find the source. A young looking man, wearing jeans, trainers, a navy sweatshirt, and red beanie covering his dark brown hair barely peaking from underneath. "I though you said you could see me?"

Viktor laughed "I thought I did but I guess I mistook someone else for you." He walked over and took the man's hand "It's good to see you again, Nikoli."

"Yeah." The other man chuckled "Looks like Japan's been treating you well."

Viktor shrugged again and again began to make conversation with the man in Russian, which Yuuri got lost listening to very quickly, when he heard his name. Looking up he saw Viktor beckoning him to cover over and join the conversation; he did.

"Yuuri this is my dear friend Nikoli." The silver haired man said

Yuuri began to answer in Japanese out of habit before her caught himself "N-nice to meet you. My name is Yuuri Katsuki." Yuuri finally managed to say in English.

"Nikoli Reznikov." He answered offering his hand to Yuuri "It's a pleasure to meet the man to take Viktor out of the sport."

Yuuri tried to say something but his words got lost as he tried to explain himself mixing Japanese and English and the few words that Viktor had managed to teach him in Russian before they had both fallen asleep one night before heading to the airport. Viktor put a hand on his shoulder in order to calm him down, as Nikoli began to laugh once again "I'm only kidding. I think it's great that Viktor has decided to become a coach. It gives the rest of us that decent chance at the gold for once."

Yuuri nervously nodded as Nikoli turned and began walking "Well come on then. I bet you two want to shower and eat before the rink opens for registration."

Yuuri, up until that point, hadn't thought about the quiet growling of his stomach until food was mentioned, and nodded in agreement before beginning to follow behind. "That sounds great." He said quietly, as his coach agreed.

"Well then, what do you guys want?" Nikoli asked the airports automatic doors opened in front of their small group letting the frosty Russian Winter wind into the warm airport.

Viktor looked to his protégé "Well Yuuri?"

Yuuri wasn't expecting to be asked what he wanted to eat, especially since he had no knowledge of Russian cuisine, "ummmm…." He tried to gather his thoughts as the continued outside and towards the parking lot on the other side of the road, when it came to him "I want to try your favorite food Viktor." The Russian man's eyes widened "I-I mean." Yuuri added "I introduced you to the food I like to eat when I'm at home, so I want to know what you like to eat when your home too."

Viktor nodded "Alright then." He sped up his place to be side by side with Nikoli and asked something to him in Russian, to be answered with a nod.

"Vkusno!" Viktor said digging into the plate in front of him. After the group had piled into Nikoli's car they drove farther into St. Petersburg to a small café like restaurant, where Viktor pursued ordering something called pirozhki, which was pilled on three plates in front of them.

Yuuri watch as the two Russians ate before he built up the courage to try one of the pastries, he took one into his hand it was still warm to the touch and he brought it too his mouth when he suddenly felt like someone was watching him. To took his eyes off of the pirozhki, and looked up to find Vikor's and Nikoli's eyes drilling into him. He knew the just wanted to know how a foreigner would react to their food but he still couldn't help but feel awkward, before he turned his attention back to the food trying to forget that he was being watched. He took a bite and instantly knew why it was Viktor's favorite the small pocket of bread was filled with season beef and potatoes that we still steaming hot while the outside of soft.

"Well what do you think Mr. Katsuki?" Nikoli asked, elbow rested on the table with one cheek resting on his open palm his own half eaten pirozhki in his other hand.

Yuuri swallowed "It's amazing. It reminds me of the curry bread back home but…"

"But what?" Viktor asked

Yuuri could feel the color leave his face because what he had wanted to say that it was better than curry bread because it was something that he knew that is was something that Viktor grew up eating and that made it special to him. But instead of saying anything he just looked down at the table and continued to eat. "Never mind it's nothing" he finally managed to squeak out.

The trio sat eating their lunch for a while when Nikoli's phone began to ring, and he quickly shoved what was left of his pirozhki into his mouth before reaching into his pocket to retrieve it. Looking at the screen he shook his head and swallowed "It's the old man."

Viktor turned "Yakov?"

Nikoli nodded before answering the call and sliding out of the booth in order to have a more private conversation with the old coach.

"So…Viktor." Yuri said looking down at the table "How is it you and Nikoli know enough other?"

The silver haired man rested his chin on one hand, "Well….We skated together for years. He's a year younger than me and was always a year behind in competition too. My first year in the senior division was his last in the juniors."

"He's competed in the grand prix?"

Viktor nodded "He was also on the Olympic team with me a few years back."

"But I've always watched the men's singles and I've never seen him before."

Viktor chuckled "That's because he doesn't compete in the men's singles division."

"Ohhh." Yuri said looking over his shoulder to see the Nikoli was still on the phone. It started making sense, Yuri only ever watched the men's singles because there was the chance to watch Viktor skate. 'Nikoli must be a pair's skater.' He thought turning back to face the table.

"Why are you so interested, Yuuri? Jealous?"

Yuuri could feel his face begin to burn with the quick rise of a blush. It had been two weeks since the cup in China, two weeks since he won silver and two week since Viktor had kissed him in front of the entire world. "N-no! I-I-I was just curious."

"Curious about what?" Nikoli's voice came from the side of the table after finishing his phone call.

"About how we know each other."

"Ahh." The man nodded "But anyway looks like we're going to have to skip the showers at the moment. I forgot I told the old man I'd skate during registration, and apparently I'm an hour late."

Viktor sighed and slid out from the table "Then I guess we better get going."

Yuuri stood up and followed as the other two began yet another conversation in Russian that yet again he couldn't understand. Maybe he was jealous, he's only really gotten to known Viktor for barely a year while Nikoli has known Viktor for much longer; Nikoli knew things about Viktor that Yuuri still didn't. Viktor had also only recently let his Japanese student know his feelings. Yuuri's pace slowed, as he looked at the ground.

He didn't notice he had come to a complete stop until he felt a hand on his shoulder "You alright, Yuuri?" He looked up to see Viktor's face just inches from his own, another round of the hot blush rise in his face, and couldn't let out a word but somehow managed a nod.

"Is he alright?" Nikoli called from inside his car parked at the curb.

"Yeah. I think jet lag is finally just catching up with him." Viktor called back, walking around Yuuri's right. Yuuri let out a shaky breath as he felt Viktor weave his arm through his own. "Come on then." He added with a smile before leading Yurri to the car, opening the door, helping his protégé in, shutting the door, before walking around to the other side to get in passenger side.

The ice rink was two times the size of Hasetsu Ice Castle, if not bigger. A crowd had already gathered inside to watch the Russian team give a pre-show, as other skaters were in line for registration.

"Well this is where I leave you." Nikoli said with a dramatic bow.

"Alright. Thank you" Viktor said waving as He and Yuri watch him run towards the locker rooms. "Now then, if I remember correctly, registration is this way."

Yuuri nodded, and followed Viktor without saying anything, his mind still somewhere else. At the end of the hall was a long table where there were four JSF officials sitting behind it, huge binders sat in front of them, with line of four other skaters in front of them.

"This shouldn't take long." Victor said, looking for the line that they were supposed to be in and queuing up with Yuuri only a step or two behind. "Afterwards do you want to watch the pre-show?"

Yuuri was finally able to shake off his silence and look his coach in the eyes, and nodded "Yeah." Viktor's blue eyes lit up as he smiled and grabbed Yuuri's hand, the first sign of affection he had shown since the cup in China. The line moved quickly and so did the registration. Carrying all of the necessary and helpful paperwork in one hand while his other was still in Viktor's, the pair made their way through the crowd towards the entrance to the rinks stands to watch the pre-show.

The announcers voice came over the speakers as they found a pair of empty seats close to center ice. Yuuri sighed as once again he understood nothing that was being said.

"And that was the last skater from the Russian Team's Men's singles" Viktor whispers softly, translating. The corner of Yuuri's lips rose as he looked towards Viktor out of the corner of his eyes and mouthed 'Thank you.' Viktor returned the smile and continued to translate "Now please welcome the first of the Ladies Singles skaters Mila Babicheva."

A young red headed skater took the ice before as the crowd cheered as she came to a complete stop and took her beginning position, both arms raised above her head he gaze lifted. Then the announcer once again began to speak and Viktor continued "She will be performing her set from her senior debut from three years ago. The theme being 'Dreams'."

A soft violin began playing over the speakers as Mila began her routine. Yuri watch captivated, having never paid much attention to the women's competition during the Grand Prix or the Olympics; it was a new and fascinating experience for the Japanese Skater. Mila went through both her short and free program before leaving the ice with thunderous applause.

The crowd settled down after a minute or two and Yuuri looked to Viktor waiting for his translation for what the announcer would say next. After enough was said for Viktor to translate, he began, "Now performing her set themed 'Heritage' from two years ago. Making her comeback to the ice after a serious knee injury. Nikol Reznikova."

'Reznikova' Yuuri thought, the strange way that Russian names worked was one of the few things he did understood about the place Viktor grew up; it was like some sort of math problem that the outcome depended on a person's gender; first name, their middle name derived from their fathers name with an ending that means son or daughter of, then the last name in either the feminine or masculine form.

"Reznikova," Yuuri said out loud watching as the woman took the ice, red military style jacket with a short black skirt custom for women's skating, with flesh tone tights and white skates on her feet. Her dark brown pixie cut hair was pulled away from her face with a sparking head band as she greeted the crowd, "Reznikova." He said again before turning to Viktor "that's the feminine form of Reznikov right?" Viktor nodded "Then is she related to Nikoli."

Viktor retuned his attention to the ice where Nikol had taken up her starting position on center ice, head down arms at her side with the toe of one blade against the ice. "Actually Yuuri," a Russian folk song began to play over the speakers "Nikol is Nikoli."


	2. story to undergo serious remodel

AN: since the end of the season i ave been wanting to rework this story, so that is what is going to happen. I am going to start over rewriting the first chapter to fit more into the cannon by starting at the end of the season. i hope you'll stay with me and this story and enjoy what is to come.


End file.
